


The Best Droid in the Resistance

by chetta



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 being a sweetheart, BB-8 is my favourite, M/M, finn being oblivious, he's such a good droid, jessica being amused, mild crack, poe being awkward, sorry buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chetta/pseuds/chetta
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, BB-8 is a very good droid. He’s among the finest astromechs on base and his loyalty subprogram has managed to impress even the staunchest anti-droid Resistance members.You should kiss him, BB-8 warbles to his pilot one day during mess.Featuring BB-8 the ultimate matchmaker, awkward Poe, oblivious Finn, and a highly amused Jessica.





	

Contrary to popular belief, BB-8 is a very good droid. He’s among the finest astromechs on base and his loyalty subprogram has managed to impress even the staunchest anti-droid Resistance members. 

He’s loyal, intelligent, as brave as a droid can be. Really, who wouldn’t want their own BB-8?

However, it must be said that despite all BB-8’s numerous virtues, he’s never been one to understand the art of tact that most organics find so easy. 

_You should kiss him_ , BB-8 warbles to his pilot one day during mess. 

Poe is sitting across from the coat-thief, exchanging what Poe calls ‘small-talk’ over lunch. 

Poe’s next bite is frozen halfway to his mouth. He’s looking between Finn and BB-8 with a look of unmitigated panic. “Uh, sorry, what was that, buddy?”

_You and the coat-thief should kiss. That’s what organics do when they like each other, correct?_

Finn is watching the exchange with questioning eyes. Of course he doesn’t understand a beep of binary, the nerfherder. “What’s he saying?” he asks innocently, oblivious to the fact that BB-8 is trying to help set him up with the commander.

“Nothing really,” Poe responds, very suspiciously. He’s put down his fork and pushed his tray to the side as if getting ready to make a hasty retreat. 

BB-8 beeps in dissent. 

“He’s just saying something about-, um. About Snap, weren’t you, BB-8?” Poe suggests with pleading eyes. 

_No, no, that is not what I am saying. Poe, I am trying to tell you that you should kiss him because you are in love with him and it would make you happy._

Poe looks from side to side. Fortunately, no one else is sitting close enough to hear. 

BB-8’s furious beeping has obviously tipped off Finn that Poe is lying about the contents of BB-8’s remarks. “Are you sure that’s what he’s saying? Because it seems like he doesn’t agree.”

BB-8 holds his butane lighter up in what he has decided looks like a thumbs-up. _Good job, Finn._

The former stormtrooper looks at Poe expectantly over the table. “So?”

BB-8 generally cannot relate to human idioms, but in this situation Poe Dameron definitely looks like someone who is ‘trapped between a rock and a hard place’. 

_If you just kiss him he will stop asking,_ the droid offers unhelpfully.

“I think it’s time we went back to our dorm, don’t you think BB-8?” Poe doesn’t wait for a response, hurriedly collecting his tray and jacket so that he can vacate his seat. “I’m afraid my poor astromech’s getting a little over excited- it’s past his bedtime,” the pilot says. He shoots a look at BB-8 that the droid interprets as something along the lines of, ‘another bleep and I’m replacing you with C-3P0’. 

He stays silent, rotating his headpiece in acceptance. 

Finn still looks completely unconvinced by all of this. “I didn’t know that droids had bedtimes?”

“Well not all of them do. But you know BB-8, he’s like a little kid, he needs his rest,” Poe says, already backing away from Finn. “Anyways, see you tomorrow, buddy.”

BB-8 rolls out of the mess, Poe jogging to catch up to him. 

_I resent being called a little kid._

“I’m officially getting a new astromech,” Poe says, deadpan. 

As previously stated, BB-8 is a good droid. Though sometimes he does have a penchant for mischief. 

000

Of course, Finn doesn’t know how to leave anything alone. 

“Maybe I could get you to write it out?” 

BB-8 beeps something that even the former stormtrooper can deduce is a refusal. The droid doesn’t like writing in basic and he’s really very busy with repairs to Black One at the moment. 

“Please, BB-8? Can you at least tell me if it was something bad?” Finn asks, lowering his voice to guarantee that Poe won’t be able to hear. 

The pilot is sprawled on top of Black One’s left wing, tinkering with the laser cannons again. “BB-8, can you grab me a spanner? There’s one in the toolbox,” he calls down to the droid.

 _I know where the spanner is,_ BB-8 warbles testily as possible. 

He rolls to the toolbox, Finn training forlornly behind him. 

“Was it about me?” he asks again. The hapless look on his face almost persuades BB-8 to find some paper, but the memory of the stern talking-to he got from his master after the original comments are enough to dissuade him.

The pilot had said something about, ‘figuring out things for myself’, and came to the completely erroneous conclusion that, ‘I don’t need you to bother him.’

 _I only told him that he should kiss you,_ BB-8 beeps, just to be difficult. 

Finn doesn’t look impressed. “You know that I can’t understand binary,” he maintains, visibly frustrated. He moves his hands to his hips. “Fine, if you won’t tell me, and Poe won’t translate, then I’ll just have to find someone else who will.”

With that he turns on his heel and heads towards one of the other idling pilots. “Hey, Jess!” He calls. 

_This just got so much more interesting,_ BB-8 beeps to himself. _Poe is definitely going to deconstruct me and use me for spare parts._

Finn is explaining the situation to a flight-suited Jessica Pava. BB-8 just manages to catch the words, ‘lying’, and, ‘secret,’ before he comes fully into earshot. 

The pilot looks down at him, clearly amused; her helmet rests comfortably under her arm. “So, BB-8, spill. What did you say that got Dameron’s flight-suit in such a bunch?”

_All I said was that since he’s in love with the coat-thief maybe he should kiss him._

Jess’s eyes widen. She looks as if BB-8 has just presented her with a truly fine meal. “Oh Force,” she laughs. “No wonder Poe’s been so moody lately.”

“What? What is it?” Finn asks. “Is it bad?”

She takes a moment to study him. “I don’t know, what do you think, BB-8? Is it bad?”

The droid rolls an excited circle around their feet. _Coat-thief definitely wants to kiss Poe. So if they kissed then everyone would be more happy!_

“I completely agree.”

Finn just looks even more frustrated by this whole conversation, having not been able to decipher what half of it meant. “Guys, come on. It’s not funny.”

“That’s where you’re wrong- It’s _hilarious_ ,” Jess says, her eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“Hey, BB-8, what’s up?” A voice calls from on top of Black One. “You get lost looking for my spanner?”

 _Oh right, the spanner. I forgot._ BB-8 rushes away, Finn and Jess following close behind.

“Don’t worry about it, BB-8,” she says, stooping down to grab the multitool. “There’s a couple of things I’d like to grill our dear commander Dameron about.”

 _Now I’m really in trouble,_ BB-8 warbles mournfully.

The pilot strides up to the x-wing’s left wing. “Your spanner, commander.”

Poe’s head pops up over the side of the wing. “Oh hey, Jess. What’s up?” He reaches down to grab the spanner. 

“So how long have you been in love with the trooper?” she asks, quiet enough that Finn won’t be able to hear.

Poe nearly loses his grip on the spanner. “Sorry, what?” he stutters, shooting his droid a withering look. 

“You heard me. How long have you been into the-”

“Don’t call him that,” Poe reprimands, eyeing the approaching Finn from the corner of his eyes. “Also, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

_So, when you stare at Finn when he’s not wearing a shirt it’s not because you want to ‘jump’ him?_

Both Poe and Jessica look scandalized. “Poe, what have you been teaching poor BB-8. He’s practically a child,” Jess scolds him through her laughter.

Poe is looking rather pink. “I- um. I didn’t--”

“So what’s going on, guys?” Finn interrupts. 

The three of them stare at him for a moment before Jessica erupts into a new wave of laughter. 

“Force, Dameron, you have such a great astromech,” Jessica manages to get out through her giggles. 

_Because you called me a great astromech, I’m not going to be offended by the child comment,_ BB-8 beeps, trying not to sound too pleased. 

Poe grumbles to himself, taking the spanner and disappearing back over the side of the starfighter wing. 

Finn just looks very embittered. 

000

“--I don’t _care_ what he was asking, BB-8. I told you that I’ll deal with this by myself!”

 _No offense, but you aren’t doing a very good job,_ the little droid warbles, pacing the dorm. 

“BB-8, listen. I am going to sort things out between Finn and I, and I’m going to do it without your meddling.” Poe is frustrated, understandably so. The coat-thief and he have been fighting (though Poe refers to it as ‘disagreeing’) because everyone is refusing to tell him what BB-8 has been saying. 

BB-8 comes to a stop in front of Poe’s feet. The pilot is back in his flight-suit, which BB-8 always appreciates because he matches the orange. He’s looking down at his droid with a decidedly unimpressed look. 

_Please, Poe,_ he beeps. _If you just kiss Finn then all our problems will be solved._

Poe throws his hands up in annoyance. “BB-8, I don’t want to tell him that-”

“Don’t want to tell me what?” comes the voice from the door. Finn is standing in the empty doorway; his gaze is trained directly on Poe. 

“I was just saying…” Poe trails off. 

_Kiss him, do it now,_ BB-8 encourages. 

The pilot shoots the droid a look, brushing past him so that he can stand in front of his friend. 

“Poe what’s been going on with you? Ever since mess a couple of days ago you’ve been acting so strange and no one has been able to tell me _why_.” 

Poe swallows, looking like he’s coming to a decision. His hands are clenched at his sides. “A couple of days ago BB-8 was saying that- because I was thinking about, about um.” Poe stops floundering suddenly.

He leans forwards and kisses Finn. 

And BB-8 wants to cheer because Finn is kissing him back, winding a hand around his shoulders to clutch at his nape. 

_Force, finally!_

The two of them seem to be really involved in making out, so BB-8 decides it’s time for him to roll out. 

_Didn’t need my help, huh?_ The astromech beeps as he rolls through the door. 

“Be quiet, BB-8,” Poe says against Finn’s mouth. 

Yeah, BB-8 is a really good droid.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by the Last Jedi trailer dropping yesterday that I needed to write so I could take my mind off it. I know more about Star Wars than both my parents now, I have officially fallen down the rabbit hole into complete madness. 
> 
> So I'm actually working on something much larger at the moment, this is just the product of a bored afternoon and a break from writing my main fic. This is also me testing the waters a little bit, considering I haven't written anything publishable in like 3 years. Feel free to leave any comments or criticisms, the better I get the better my next story will be!
> 
> Thanks to my true homie, Wookiepedia, for being open on my laptop pretty much constantly.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come visit me on tumblr](http://memesichetta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
